


mine and mine alone

by refreshingking



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refreshingking/pseuds/refreshingking
Summary: The night after Yuuri won the World Cup in China.





	

It was just after Yuuri's win in the World Championship Cup in China when Victor asked Yuuri to sleep on the same bed in their hotel room.

"Yuuri," Victor said as he came out of the shower, already dressed for bed, which meant he was just wearing his boxers, "sleep with me on my bed."

Yuuri suddenly got up on his bed and profusely refused, obviously. "Ah! No. I'm fine sleeping on my own bed, thank you." He never could get used to how straightforward Victor was.

Victor grabbed Yuuri's arm and looked straight in Yuuri's eyes. "I just want to know about your thoughts on your performance."

Yuuri looked at his ever-so-beautiful idol. He smiled shyly, a blush slowly spreading on his face. "We could talk about it while being on separate beds, right? No need for me to go sleep on your bed."

"No, Yuuri. You don't understand. I want to know about what you think and how you feel about your performance while lying close to me," Victor replied. "I just want you to be honest with me." He let go of Yuuri's arm and sighed. For an added effect, he even pouted a bit. "I could never get why you don't want to sleep with me. Why are you so distant from me outside of your skating?" Victor said dejectedly.

Yuuri felt his heart sink. How could he tell Victor about his thoughts and feelings when Victor was a huge part of them? If he talked about his main inspiration in his skating, the precarious balance of their relationship would most likely crumble and Victor would probably leave him, just like what those other skaters told Victor earlier. He had no idea how to tell Victor his feelings, how he saw him not just as someone he admired, but someone he actually wanted to be with for the rest of his life, if that was possible? How would Victor react when Yuuri told him these things? Would he brush them off? Would he outright reject them? Would he smile and say he was going to think about it? Or would he turn his back to Yuuri and never look back? Just thinking about these things already made Yuuri's chest hurt.

"All right, then. You will sleep on my right."

"Huh?" Yuuri mumbled. He looked around. "HUH?!" He was already sitting on Victor’s bed.

"You didn't answer me and just stared, so I just lifted you to my bed," Victor said. He got on the bed and settled himself beside Yuuri, using his arms as his pillow, and faced Yuuri.

Yuuri was frozen. He did not know what to do. He just sat and stared at the wall opposite him. Suddenly, he felt Victor's arms on his shoulders and was pushed down on the bed. Victor loomed above him, looking at Yuuri the way he never did before.

"What were you thinking during your performance? I never took my eyes off you, but I couldn't figure out your thoughts while you were skating," Victor said in a low voice, finally letting go of Yuuri's shoulders and settled himself beside him again.

"U-um," Yuuri started. Honestly speaking, Yuuri just could not say it out loud. Especially to Victor, he could not. He knew exactly what he was thinking. After all, it was what drove his performance to the right direction. Did he dare to say it? Right there and then?

"Come on, Yuuri. You can just tell it to me, no need to be shy. You've opened up a lot to me these past months, right? Now's not that different from that," Victor urged him.

"I was thinking about," Yuuri started.

"Yes?" Victor prompted.

He closed his eyes and let it all out. "I was thinking about how I'm the only one who knows your love and how I'm the only one who can satisfy you. That despite what everyone thinks, I deserve you to be mine and mine alone. I know it's selfish of me, but I really am glad that you're by my side. That's my eros. You're my eros," he finished. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Victor, unsure of what was going to happen.

Victor sighed beside him. "Yuuri," he called. "Look at me. Tell that to me again while looking at me in the eyes," he urged.

Yuuri felt his heart go wild. He gulped and slowly he turned his head to Victor.

"What's your eros?" Victor asked.

Yuuri was captivated by Victor's blue gaze. Even though it was dim in the room, his eyes were glistening; it was like Yuuri was looking at the ocean on a clear day. He took a deep breath and said, "You're my eros."

Without any warning whatsoever, Victor hugged Yuuri tightly. He buried his face on Yuuri's neck and breathed him in and squeezed even tighter. "Yuuri," he said, and it was enough to tell Yuuri he understood – and probably felt the same way, too. He let go of Yuuri and looked at him in the eye. "I'm glad you finally found your eros," he said.

Yuuri was about to say something when Victor caressed his cheek. All his thoughts were thrown out the window and he only heard his heart beating loudly. "V-Victor?!"

Victor looked like he wanted to get closer, but instead he smiled and said, "Well, I hope you feel like that again tomorrow!" He smiled brightly at Yuuri. "Okay! Good night, Yuuri! Do your best tomorrow!" Then he removed his hand from Yuuri's cheek and turned his back on him.

Yuuri's heart was still beating loudly. He could not help but feel sad, he was, embarrassingly, expecting something. He put his hand on his cheek, where Victor was just touching it, and looked at the Russian skater's back. He shook off the sinking feeling he felt in his chest. "Good night, Victor." And he turned around as well, fighting back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

\--

In the early morning, probably before sunrise, Yuuri vaguely felt the bed dip slightly. It was probably a part of his dream, he thought. He tried to sleep again, since he did not have to wake up until hours later, but he heard a familiar voice say, "You're my eros, too." Then he felt a light, feathery kiss on the side of his head. He was hoping it was really Victor and not just his mind's wishful thinking. But he could not fight the sleep that was slowly taking him away and finally, he succumbed to it.

Beside him, Victor smiled and hugged him from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> (This anime is a blessing to us all, tbh. No words can ever translate how much I love this damn anime.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short fic! :)


End file.
